NOT YOUR NORMAL TWILIGHT STORY
by Sincerelymack
Summary: Mia has been in love with Edward for as long as she has remembered so will she finally act on those feelings or will her best friend Bella beat her to it by getting them together! featuring matchmaking Bella ALL HUMAN (SUMMARY NOT AS GOOD AS STORY ;)) RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLE LEMON! NOW COMPLETE :)
1. Chapter 1: driftwood

Hi guys so this is my new story! I have been okay just busy I recently went on a 7 hour car ride to North Carolina and it was fun we brought our puppy with us and she was pretty bad so that was the only bad part! So I am also getting my hair dyed today I am getting blue ombre!

Also if you enjoy this story I have also started a new allpoetry account my name on there is mackenzielowe6 if you want to go check it out!

So without further ado enjoy the story! This is for you Margaret!

Chapter 1: driftwood BPOV

"Omg! I am so excited for this camping trip!" I said to my BFF Mia

"Calm down Bella it is just a school field trip." Mia said to me

I ran up to the front of the lunch room and put my luggage where Mr. Dover told us to put it.

"Come on Mia!" I yelled for her to bring her luggage over

"Ugh okay just stop screaming!" she said to me after I yelled for her.

A little while later we piled onto the bus. Luckily we were on the same bus because of our last names! We sat down while I bounced in my seat really excited!

*2 HOURS LATER*

"Ughhh when will this car ride end!" I groaned

"Seriously 2 hours ago you were bouncing in your seat!" mia said as she laughed.

"Oh shut up!" I replied and right when I said that our bus driver yelled "okay guys we are here!"

"Finally!" I yelled "Bella calm down!" mia said as her face turned red like her hair ;) (AN: sorry for the winky face inside joke!)

"Okay goddamn girl" I said and laughed

After everyone had filed off the bus we went and ran for a cabin and we found one finally cabin 12A.

"Yasss!" we yelled together

"Angela, come in our cabin!" we yelled for our friend

"Okay thank you" Angela said quietly

*1 HOUR LATER*

"I AM HANGRY!" I said loudly as a few people turn and looked at me I just grinned creepily at them and they turned.

"lunch time!" I heard mr. dover yell

We walked to the brown center and stood in line for lunch. After we ate we went to our group and went to do our first excrusion.

*3 HOURS LATER*

I walked through the door of our cabin and fell on the bed

"WTF did they do to me!" I yelled loudly

As I yelled Mia dashed into the room " what the fuck is wrong with you!" she yelled

"they tried to kill me by exercise!" I yelled back

"stop being so dramatic bella!"

"I can't MIA!" I whined

"ugh! I am going to take a shower!"

"fine leave your best friend in her hour of need! GO!"

"oh my god Bella I am not doing this with you!" she yelled

Mia ran to the bathroom and locked it. When she finally got out 45 minutes later I was asleep and dead to the world.

Okay guys I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 a little short I know but I already wrote this story in a notebook and am frankly too lazy to add on so review please!


	2. Chapter 2: must be true love

Hey guys! This is the new chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: must be true love BPOV

"bellaaaa! Wake up!" Mia yelled in my ear

"shut the fuck up mia!" I threatened

"but I need some girl talk!" She whined

"why do you need girl talk now! At 6:00 am!"

"because I am in love!"

"what?!" I yelled

"I'm sorry for not telling you but it just hit me when I saw him last night at the bon fire!"

"it's okay I am too..." I said sheepishly

"omg! Who?!"

"jasper whitlock... what about you?!"

"his best friend edward cullen!" She squealed

"oh god what are we going to do I don't have time to be in love! Shit!" I groaned

I jumped off the bunk and ran to the bathroom to take a shower and clear my head. I just had never admitted it out loud that I liked him and It just hit me! I got out the shower and put on a pair of athletic shorts, a t-shirt, and my trusty converses.

"bella are you ready yet!?" Mia yelled

"yes, god you are so freaking impatient!" I replied as I walked out of the bathroom

We walked together to the brown center and gathered with our groups that was when I realized jasper and edward were in our group!

"mia!" I whispered to her

"what?!"

"jasper and edward are in our group!"

"oh my god kill me now!"

As we were talking I did not realize our group instructor had began calling people into groups "mia and edward please together!" She called mia was as white as a ghost so I gave her a small shove! She stumbled toward edward and edward grabbed her just as she was about to fall and they began talking "okay and last but not least bella and jasper!" The instructor called again

Oh shit fuck me! I thought I looked toward mia panicky and she had the gull to mouth "payback's a bitch" so I mouthed to her "you are a bitch!"ughh I hate her I thought as I walked toward jasper with a blush "hi bella!" I heard him say I looked up "hi" I whispered shyly but I smiled "im jasper!" He said inthusiasticly and I began to feel more comfortable around him.

*2 HOURS LATER*

"jasperrrr help meee!" I whined

"bella you are fine!" He said as he laughed

"no im not! My legs will never be the same!"

"you don't exercise much do you?!"

"no! Of course not who would do this willingly!"

"umm I do every morning" he said looking at me crazy

"okay then you need a psychiatrist!" I said

Ok guys hope you enjoyed this short ass chapter sorry :)


	3. Chapter 3: the idiot

I am so so so so sorry! I have just been swamped with school and I have had no motivation to write and I was just plain lazy and i am so freaking sorry! So to make up for it I am going to post another chapter tomorrow and the 5th after that! Also i am going to finish the one shot I have been working on and I will post that ASAP!

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: the idiot BPOV

When we were finally done it was about 10:00 pm and I just wanted to sleep.  
Unfortunately mia came through the door frowning

"what happened?! I will fucking kill him if he hurt you!" I fumed

"no, nothing happened... he just friendzoned me" mia replied

"are you kidding me I will talk to him!"

"okay" she said uncertainly

NEXT MORNING

"miaaaa wake up!" I yelled in her ear

"mmmm fuck off"

"payback's a bitch isn't it!" I mocked her

"bella please!"

"no, it is time to get up breakfast is in 20 minutes!"

"why didn't you tell me that!?"

"just go get dressed I will wait on the porch!"

I went and stood on the front porch like a watchdog, when I stood there I saw edward "eyy boy com'ere!" I yelled

"yes?" He asked

"come here!"

He walked over "can I help you?" He asked

"no, but you can help mia!"

"What do you mean?" He asked

"shut the fuck up boy this ain't no justin bieber song!"

"okay' he said but you could tell he was trying not to laugh

"now, mia really likes you but she is too shy to tell you"

"wait, seriously? I have liked her for quite a while!"

"dumbass... then fucking tell her!"

"okay" he said and just stood there

"what the fuck are you waiting for the fucking easter bunny?! GO!"

He began to walk away and I face palmed myself

"STUPID! NOW! TELL HER NOW!" I screamed at him

"oh! Okay but I am a little scared" he admitted sheepishly

"oh for god's sake!" I mumbled

I grabbed him by the arm and marched up to our door and threw him into our cabin and closed the door and waited for the scream from mia, weirdly enough, it never came so I decided to check in. I walked through the door "AHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed because I caught them making out half naked!

"what the fuck mia in my fucking bed!" I screamed

I marched over to edward and grabbed him by the ear and drug him outside

"edward explain fucking NOW!" I yelled at him pissed tremendously

"im sorry bella I couldn't tell her so I just kissed her im sorry things just got out of hand!" He said quickly

I groaned "but on my bed seriously!" I said discusted

" I know I am sorry we were not thinking if you know what I mean" he winked.

I rolled my eyes and smacked him in the back of the head "OWWW!" He whined.

I turned and walked away "edward you should probably put on some clothes!" I yelled behind me

"SHIT!" I heard him yell and I just laughed.

I started walking into the woods and I heard someone behind me so I turned around and yelled "come out I know kick yo ass!" I yelled (AN: Madea anyone :)) then it was jasper who came out from behind the tree and he was laughing "seriously kick yo ass !" He wheezed and I just glared at him "I hate you!" I said and I walked away I felt a hand on my shoulder and it spun me around "you know you don't hate me" I felt his breath very close to my face and I was at a loss for breath. Next thing I knew he leaned in and kissed me and I swear I felt fireworks and in that moment I felt infinate... like we were in our own little bubble no one could puncture and I knew I loved him and we would be together.

Hope you enjoyed it! I love you all! Review and favorite! Thank you 1,000,000 times!


	4. Chapter 4: the bitch

Chapter 4: the bitch

Me, jasper,Mia , and Edward all walked side by side to the brown center and everything was fine until Ania the bitch and her "gang" walked up to us four.

"Eww look it's tweedle Dee and tweedle dumb! Ha!" Ania the isagnificant bitch said

"Ewww look it's mega bitch an her minions!" I said loudly

"Jasper! Edward! I would think you would keep better company!" She said

"Yeah that's probably why they don't hang out with YOU! Babe, Edward lets go past this bitch!" I replied.

"Babe? Seriously?" She laughed

"Awe is Ania jealous because we vagina's as dry as a fucking pyramid!" I laughed

Mia and every one around us began laughing. Ania huffed and turned around and walked away in what she thought was a sexy walk!

"Hey Ania where's your ass!?" I yelled after her.

"Ughhh!" She screamed and ran off and we all began laughing

Jasper suddenly turned serious and turned to me

" you do know you are my life now?" He asked

"I guess so" I said as I looked down embarrassed

I felt his fingers under my chin and he lifted my chin, he looked into my eyes and lowered his lips to mine and we kissed deeply.

"Ewes! Keep it PG please!" Edward the dumb ass said.

My head shot up and I wasn't embarrassed, no, I wasn't , I was pissed!

" EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! Shut the fuck up! It was NOT PG when you and Mia Fucked on my bead was it?! So you have NO room to Talk!" I screamed at him

Edward backed away scared "okay gee, I'm sorry"

"Yeah you better be or else I WILL cut your dick OFF!" I sneered.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear "baby calm down" and I instantly calmed down

[THE NEXT FEW DAYS] Mia POV

I woke up... Ahh I thought thank god we get a day off! Me and Edward could not spend the night together since we are now back at school. I got up and went to my closet.

I grabbed shorts, tank top, and my high top chucks.

I went to my bathroom and took a shower and got ready.

40 Minutes later I was ready.

I decided to surprise Edward since I woke up earlier than usual so I got in my Lotus and drove to his house.

When I got there I walked up to his house and since I knew where the spare key was I grabbed it and silently unlocked the door I know I didn't have to but I wanted to surprise him since also his family was not home!

I slowly walked up to the stairs to his room and silently opened the door and what I saw made my heart stop as well as me...

Hayyyy guys so hehehe my first real cliffy and I told you I was going to update today so I did I hope you enjoyed it I may update tonight again or tomorrow! REVIEW and FAVORITE! I love you all

-Mack


	5. Chapter 5: the heartbreak

Okay hey guys this is chapter 5! But it will be a bit short because in chapter 6 I am changing POVs!

Disclaimer: I only own Mia and the plot not twilight! (Wish I did!)

Chapter 5: the heartbreak Mia POV

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" I screamed with all I had.

I saw Edward pop up quickly and look over to the NAKED girl in his bed with a confused look.

"What?" He said groggily and confused

"Hey babe I had a great time last night that was amazing!" The girl beside him said in a nasally voice that made me cringe.

I stood there shocked as the girl brushed past me putting her clothes on. After a little while I raised my arms in the air

"Are you fucking kidding me? I trusted you hell I loved you and this is how you repay me? You go fuck a slut the one night we don't sleep together. This is really ducking ironic, the fact that I came over to give you a wake up call but instead I got one." I said calmly but my voice cracked towards the end because of the tears running down my face.

" babe wai-" he started but did not finish because I walked up and punched him square in the face!

I turned and ran down the stairs ad quickly out of the house to my car.

I got in and drove off and next thing I knew I was at Bella's house.

I got out with big fat tears running down my face and slowly walked to the door and knocked.

I could hear jasper and Bella talking inside but it abruptly stopped when I knocked and I heard footstep before Bella opened the door still in her pajamas smiling but that smile faltered as she saw my face and her face turned confused

" he cheated on m-me." I sobbed

"Oh baby come here" she put her arms out and pulled me into a hug as I sobbed uncontrollably.

I opened my eyes and saw jasper confused expression but it was wiped off as his phone rang.

He answered it "hell-" he started but was cut off. He seemed normal until his face turned angry abruptly

"You did what?!" He roared and I flinched. I saw him slam his phone on the table after he hung up "fucking idiot" he mumbled.

I backed away from Bella and looked at her face no longer sad but angry.

"Mia I have an errand to run, can you stay with jasper?" She asked softly I nodded and walked over to jasper and sat down.

We had gotten very close he was like the brother I never had.

"You can lay on my lap if you want" he said softly no longer angry

"Okay thank you" I sniffles and laid down.

"He is the biggest idiot I have ever met" jasper said out of the blue but I knew he was talking about Edward.

"I know" I said.

Hope u enjoyed this Chapter!

I will try to update tomorrow!

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6: The conflict

Heyyy guys! I hope you enjoy this really fun chapter!

Review pleassssseee! I will be your best friend if you do!

Also sorry I have not updated for a while but enjoy anyway! :)

Chapter 6: the conflict BPOV

Oh hell to the fucking no! The gull of this little bitch!

I told him if he ever hurt her I would rip his dick off so that is what I am kind of going to do!

I walked up to Edward the little bitches house (ETLB)

And I rang the doorbell

I heard swearing and stumbling from inside the house as ETLB opened the door and as soon as he saw me he knew he was royally fucked!

So I did what came naturally to me and kicked him in his balls and as he fell to the ground I stomped on his arm and I heard a loud *CRACK*

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Edward screamed like a little girl.

I bent down and pulled him by his hair "if you EVER hurt her again I will do worse next time and I will fuck you in the ass with a fucking broom." I threatened him as he screamed out in pain

"Pussy" I mumbled

I turned around and flipped my hair and stalked off.

I got in my car and drove back home to Mia and jasper

I finally got home and I walked thorough the door

When I got to the door I saw Mia asleep and I gotta say I awed on the inside as I was standing there my phone rang and I looked down... It was Alice Jasper's cousin!

"Hello?" I answered

"Hayyy bitch!" She yelled

"Heyyyy slut!" I yelled back

" okay bitch I am having a party tonight you totes need to come!"

"Okay! I am bringing Mia too because her boyfriend just cheated on her and she needs a rebound!"

"Awwe okay bring her and tell her I am sorry!"

" okay Alice I can't wait to see you and Riley tonight!"

"Okay we are excited to see y'all too!" She yelled

"Bye bitch" I yelled

" ok bye I love you bitch!"

We both hung up and jasper was looking at me.

"Hey" he said

"Hey"

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere" but unfortunately I am a bad lier

"Seriously?" He asked skeptically

"Yes" I looked down

"Bella you know you are a bad lier!"

"Ugh fine I beat the shit out of Edward!"

"Bella!"

"What?! I am NOT sorry!" I yelled.

He looked at me annoyed "the only reason I am not pissed is because that dickhead needed a wake up call!"

"Thank you sweetie" I said sweetly

"You're welcome"

"Okay, Alice called and she is having a party. We are going. Mia included"

"Alrighty"

"I am going to wake up Mia and we are going to get ready" I said and skipped over to Mia

"Mia!" I sang in her ear

"Mm mm..what?!" She mumbled in her ear

"We are going to alice's party...get up!"

"Nooo! I want to sleep!" She whined and turned over

"Mia! We have to make you hot so you can find someone to fuck to get back at Edward!" I yelled

"Ugh! Fine" she yelled and got up.

I walked toward my room as she followed.

When we got to my room I walked over to my closet to look for an outfit to wear for Mia and I.

I finally got to the back of my closet and I found my favorite two dresses! Yes!

I took the royal blue one and gave the green one to Mia.

"Here go put this on" I said as I handed her the dress

"Wow are you sure! It is so beautiful!" Mia said

"Mia! Go put it on! You deserve a beautiful frees for tonight!"

"Thank you Bella I love you!" She squealed

"I love you too!" I laughed

She literally skipped to the bathroom and I put on my dress and some black pumps. I looked for some shoes for Mia and i gave them to her when she came out.

I started getting all the makeup out for us as Mia walked up to me and groaned as she saw the make up and hair tools.

"Bella! I don't want to wear too much make up!" Mia whined

" Mia! Come sit your ass down!"

2 HOURS LATER

" there!" I said as I put the final touches on her and I took a step back to admire my master piece.

" perfect lets go!" I sang

And I ran downstairs

" Jasper lets go!" I screamed and ran toward the car

Mia and Jasper walked towards the car and we drove to Alice's house.

When we got there I ran up to the front door and rang the doorbell!

Alice opened the door and we both squealed when we saw each other!

We both hugged and we all walked inside.

Ok guys I hope you enjoyed! A small Cliffy never hurt no one!

I love u guys please review please!


	7. Chapter 7: The Party

Hey guys I am terribly sorry I have not updated, but I was a total idiot and spilled water on my keyboard and I just shook it off and did nothing, so now numbers 1-4 at the top of my laptop don't work so I can't do exclamation points amongst other things without using the on screen keyboard -_-… so besides that I will be updating much more frequently because today was my official last day of school! Without further ado enjoy this chapter and thank you for the people who have viewed this story and my other one I appreciate it greatly!

Chapter 7: The Party

We walked in as jasper held the door open for us.

Alice was walking in front of us as I began to walk around and look.

Alice had walked away from us and jasper was now talking to Emmett.

"b-Bella?" Mia stuttered

"yeah?"

"why the hell is Edward here?!" Mia half yelled frantically

Shit! I had not thought this through I mean Edward is Alice's brother!

"oh sorry I didn't think about that..." I said sheepishly

"did-didn't think what the fuck Bella! You know I am not ready to see him and why the fuck does he have a cast on?!" She yelled

"umm... I don't know"

"Bella Marie swan why does he have a cast on!?"

"I'm sorry I got really mad!" As I said that mia's face turned red from anger!

"mia I am so sorry please don't be mad at me..." I pleaded

"ohhh I am NOT mad at you what I want to know is WHY THE FUCK THAT BITCH IS HERE!" She yelled

"who?" I asked

"that bitch that is hanging all over Edward!" She yelled

"and who might that be?" I asked confused

"that! Is the bitch that Edward cheated on me with!" She said and before I could stop her she walked over to the girl who I had seen around school I think her name was like Darla or something horrid like that.

And I saw mia walk up to her but first she slapped Edward in the face then she started yelling at him and that bitch Darla had the gull to push mia away from Edward and that was a very very bad idea.

By this time her face was so red that I was scared for the safety of Darla.

Mia turned around and BITCH slapped the shit out of Darla!

Darla got mad and slapped her back and you can probably guess how mad mia was at this point but I wasn't about to get into THAT hell to the naw!

Mia swung up from the hit, holding her face and her eyes narrowed.

"people you may want to back away!" I yelled loudly but it was too late mia lunged at Darla and punched the SHIT out of her!

Darla fell to the floor and mia jumped on top of her and began punching her.

Finally, I knew it was time to pull her off because I knew if I didn't things could get quite "messy", so I walked over and began pulling her off by this time she had calmed down and I sat down on the floor and tried to calm her down.

She had now began crying and shuddering.

Edward walked up to me as we were walking out of the door with jasper holding mia.

He tried to grab my arm to stop me but I ripped it out from his grip

"get the fuck off me!" I yelled

"Bella-"

"shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" I yelled again

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"don't tell me that and sorry isn't good enough it takes more than just a word to gain my trust again." I said and I walked away to the car.

"let's go jasper" I said as I got in the car

We went home and jasper carried mia up the stairs and into my bed.

I sat there on the bed beside her and I pet her head as she drifted off to sleep.

I laid there for about hours before I finally fell asleep beside her in my bed.

Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. Please give me your feedback I love y'all!


	8. Chapter 8 : The new friend

Hey guys hope you enjoy chapter 8! LOVE YOU!

Chapter 8: the new friend MPOV

I woke up with a throbbing headache and for some reason I could not remember half of last night!

Did I blackout?

What the hell is going on?

I looked around unaware of my surroundings, then I realized I was at Bella's house… Okay…

I got up and got ready for school with Bella's clothes. I walked downstairs to see Bella cooking breakfast.

"hey" I said as I approached

"hey, how are you feeling?" she smiled

"okay, I don't remember much of last night"

"well, I mean you probably blacked out because you did beat the shit out of Darla!" she laughed

"ohhh… that explains why…" I trailed off

"yeahhh…."

"well ready to go to school?" I asked just wanting to get today over with.

"sure" Bella said

AT SCHOOL-

We got to school and I walked to first period and just sat down, completely ignoring my teacher because it was nothing I haven't learned and I hated him!

I guess I was looking sad because a girl beside me tapped me and handed me a piece of paper. She looked really nice she had dirty blonde hair with light blue eyes.

"are you okay?" the note said

"I have been better." I wrote simply

"what's wrong?"

"well my boyfriend cheated on me."

"oh wow, what a moron! I am sorry " she wrote back

"its okay I am Mia by the way!"

I wrote happily I really liked this girl she was so nice!

"oh sorry I am Laura!"

"hi Laura, thank you for caring"

"my pleasure " she wrote

I looked over at her and she smiled at me then the bell rang and we walked to second period.

"hi I am Laura!" she said then hugged me.

"hi! Mia!" I smiled

"what do you have next period?!" she asked

"ughhh! Biology with my ex!" I groaned

"oh shit sorry!" she frowned

"it's not your fault" I said sadly

We parted ways and walked to separate classes. I walked into biology dreading seeing Edward.

I sat down in my seat in my seat next to Edward and looked down avoiding him, I saw Bella across the room and I smiled and waved to her while she glared at fuckward literally growling! I just laughed at her!

I turned around as Mr. Banner began to talk and begin the lecture.

I sat there ignoring Edward completely because I certainly didn't feel like hearing his shit!

I sat there and listened to Mr. Banner or at least I tried to but fuckward pushed a piece of paper over to me.

I picked it up for the benefit of the doubt and I read it. It read:

"Mia, I know I fucked up! I know you can never trust me again but I truly love you. With all of my heart and I just needed you to know that." He wrote

My heart broke at reading this because it was just too late for him.

I slid it back to him writing nothing else or without looking at him.

The bell rang an hour later and I ran out of class to lunch about to cry but I held it in.

As I was on the way to lunch I saw Laura.

"Laura!" I yelled

"hey girl come sit with us!" she yelled

"okay! Can my friend come with!"

"yeah totally! No problem!" she yelled back and I waited for Bella and walked over to their table.

There were two other girls there at the table. One of the girls were pale with red hair and green eyes like me and the other girl was black with blue eyes!

"Hi, I'm Mia!" I said to the girls

"hey! I'm Allison!" the red haired girl said she was really upbeat!

"hey girl! I'm Tilese!" the black girl said and she was really friendly

"hi! Nice to meet you!" I said both of the girls were really nice!

I was looking around the cafeteria and I saw Bella but it was weird because I saw her in front of Edward and she was poking him in the chest looking angry and I began laughing

"what?" Laura asked smirking

"my friend Bella is going off on my ex again!" I laughed

"omg wait is your ex Edward Cullen?!" Allison asked

"yeah he is a dick!" said angrily

"what happened to his arm?" Tilese asked

"Bella broke it!" I laughed

"what! Oh my god I like her!" Laura said

"wait Bella Swan?!" Tilese asked

"yeah why?" I asked

"ohh I know bella she is awesome she is one of my good friends!" Tilese said

As she said this Bella had began walking my way and she sat down with us

"well if I isn't Ms. Tilese Jones!" she laughed and got up to hug Tilese and they hugged and then sat down

We sat there and had a nice lunch and talked a lot it was nice to have a group of friends now.

Well guys hope you enjoyed it! I have a new story that I may want to post but I don't know… since no one is reviewing and telling me how I am doing! Well please review and enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9 : The Truth

Hi Guys! This is basically the last chapter except for the prologue and then it will all be over .

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and go check out the Panic! At the disco fanfic that I just did! Also Thank You so much for over 1,000 views on my Broken Hearts Suck fanfic I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it!

So without further ado… chapter 9!

Chapter 9 BPOV

I could see Fuckward across the room in biology sitting next to Mia looking like a smug motherfucker. I waved over to Mia when she looked my way.

1 HOUR LATER

I got up as the bell rang. God damn Mr. Banner is a talky motherfucker!

Mia had run out before me and I saw Edward start to go after her but I ran after him and caught him in the entrance of the Cafeteria.

"Hey Fuckward!" I yelled

He turned around startled

"I told you to leave us alone. Did I not?" I said manically

"I'm sorry but I need to talk to her!" he said scared and urgently

"Clearly you have lost quite a few brain cells because obviously you have gotten really fucking dumb! Do you know what LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE MEANS!" I yelled and started jabbing him in the chest (AN: AKA a peckle chest lol . Sorry inside joke )

"I'm sorry Bella!" he said

"Let me make this even clearer than it already is…. I will majorly hurt you if you do not leave us alone. There. Get it now?" I said and walked away

I walked up to the table that Mia was sitting at and I sat down and put my feet on the table

"Well if it isn't miss Tilese Jones." I joked and began laughing as I hugged Tilese

"Bella!" she yelled and I laughed and hugged her.

"So what happened with fuckward over there?" Mia asked

"It's a long story…" I Said and launched into the story of Mia and Edward from the party to now

By the end of the story all of the girls at the table except me and Mia were sitting there with their mouths hanging open.

"Wow." Allison said

"Yeah… wow Mia" Laura said and laughed

"Damn Mia I like you! You a feisty bitch!" Tilese said as we all broke out in laughter.

Then the bell rang and we went on our own way.

LATER THAT DAY. LAST PERIOD mia pov

I walked to gym from 6th period. Gym was my last period so I was quite glad.

I walked into the gym and looked around for Fuckward because he had this period with me.

Instead I was greeted by the view of an unrecognizable woman.

"I am your sub today. We will not be dressing out so just relax today." The woman said

And so I just walked to the bleachers and sat down and put my headphones in to listen to Trees- Twenty one pilots it was a really good song.

I pulled out my notebook and started writing a story.

I felt someone sit next to me and I expected it to be some stranger so I just ignored it.

"Mia?" I heard Edward ask quietly and that was even more of a reason for me to ignore the person next to me.

"You can't ignore me forever you know Mia..." Edward said

I pulled out my headphones and glared at him

"Why won't you leave me alone" I said frustrated

"Because you deserve to know the truth…" he said

"Okay fine shoot" I said and sat down to listen to his bull shit.

"Okay thanks you… so that night I went to one of mike's parties. Mike walked up to me and gave me a cup and a brownie. Well I should have known that mike would not just give out regular brownies and he didn't. He had given me a molly brownie and little did I know that molly and alcohol do NOT mix very well (AN: I don't know if that is true but we are going with it ) so the reaction caused me to black out and not remember anything from that night. Last thing I remember was eating the brownie and next think I know you are standing there in shock and I look over and see an ugly ass hoe next to me naked. I am so fucking sorry Mia!" Edward finished

I sat there a bit in shock but I snapped out of it.

"But why was that bitch with you at the party?" I asked

"Believe me please but she would not leave me alone she actually thought we were together, why else would I let you beat the shit out of her?" he replied

"Okay good point… but this doesn't automatically make it all okay… you still hurt me very bad." I said

"I know but please let me make it up to you" he pleaded

"Okay but it will take some time for me to trust you again, I mean I loved you and you betrayed me.

"I know and I will do anything and everything to make it up to you… I love you." Edward said

"I love you too… as much as I hate it I do..." I smiled softly as he leaned down to kiss me.

We were going to be okay….

Hope you enjoyed that! Please favorite and review and tell me if you liked that and any suggestions.

Love Y'all

-Kenzie


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys so this is the last "chapter" or the epilogue if you will

This is at graduation, so about I am going to say 5 months later. So if you will please enjoy

Review please, you know I love it when you do ;)

epilogue MPOV

It was graduation day… it was finally all over… the drama, the bullshit. I ran around frantically looking for my other shoe.

I heard Edward beep the horn impatiently waiting for me. I hurried and grabbed my shoe and dashed out of the house holding my cap on my head. I yanked open the door and jumped in

"hurry we are going to be late!" I yelled

Edward just chuckled and took off quickly.

We got to the school and I ran to my seat next to Bella while Edward walked towards the front to his seat.

Just as I sat down the principle began talking and giving us the fake ass speech that all principles give -_-.

Then Jess my friend the valedictorian gave a bomb ass speech

After her speech they began calling people up in alphabetical order.

When Edward went up I got up and clapped like crazy!

As it was nearing my time for me to go and get my diploma, I was quite nervous and my palms were sweating profusely.

Bella sensed my nervousness and she grabbed and squeezed my hand tightly.

I grinned at her and took a deep breath.

I heard Bella's name called and I screamed like crazy and clapped, then it was my turn.

I heard my name called and I walked up there with a huge smile upon my face and I took my diploma with pride and shook hands with the principle and got my picture taken. As I walked off the stage I saw my favorite teacher, Mr. Douglas my English teacher. I ran over to him

"hey Mr. Douglas!" I grinned

"Hey Smith!" he yelled and grinned and gave me a high five

"bye Mr. Douglas I will miss you for sure but I will be sure to come to your class to visit you nd beat on your door" I laughed but I still felt a bit sad

"I would appreciate the visit but don't be a phsyco and beat on my door" he laughed

I walked away from him and went to find my parents.

"congrats baby girl!" my parents yelled

"thanks" I giggled and hugged them

"we are so proud of you" my mom said crying

"awe thanks mommy it was all because of you guys" I said starting to cry because I was going to college. And I wouldn't see them that much.

"well I am going to go find alice and see whats going on with the after party. Bye love you!" I said

I walked away to go find alice or Edward.

I spotted Edward and ran over to him and jumped onto his back.

"whoa there" he laughed

"hey babe" I said and kissed him on the mouth

"are we going to alice's party tonight?" he asked

"yeah but for now I need to find alice so lets go. Giddy up!" I giggled

"ok where to mi lady" he said with humor in his voice

"lets go to the diner she said she was going there after graduation my fine sir." I laughed

I texted my parents and alice and told her that we were coming to the diner and we got into Edwards car and drove there.

-AT THE DINER-

We parked as we got there and I grabbed Edwards hand stopping him from getting out of the car.

"I just wanted to tell you I love you" I said quietly

"I love you so much" Edward mumbled and kissed me.

We walked into the diner and slid into the booth with alice and waited for Edward to slide in but he didn't.

I looked over and I swear to fucking god my heart soared.

Edward was kneeled down on one knee looking at me with such love

"Mia Smith, I love you and to be honest I want to love you for the rest of my life. We have had our ups and down and I fucked up majorly but I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you." He said and paused at the end

By this time I was sobbing

"Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the whole galaxy?" Edward asked almost on the brink of tears.

"Yes I will. I love you" I said and dashed over to him and kissed him hard on the lips

I was the happiest person in the world right now.

I knew that we would be okay.

With that we both were so excited to start our life together.

Guyssss it is over I am kind of sad but relieved

Well I hope you have enjoyed this journey with me. Thank you for taking it with me for all those people have read this whole story.

Good bye until next time

I will probably be writing a new one shot about twenty one pilots next hehehe

Wait up for that soon

Byeeeeee ;)


End file.
